


A Weird Craving

by Nyanmesis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Funny, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanmesis/pseuds/Nyanmesis
Summary: Mesu has a very...strange craving.





	A Weird Craving

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic, of a very funny idea I had, I hope you guys like it!

It was 8:00am, Mers wake up pretty early, he would usually wake up at like, 10 or 11am, so that was a pretty nice record.  
Zatan happened to wake up too...mostly because Mers wouldn't stop moving around in bed.

"...Woke up pretty early, eh?" Zatan said, turning to his husband.

Mers responded with a "Mhm"

" I didn't really sleep, to be honest. " Mers said while getting up.

"So I'd better just get up already"

"Why didn't you sleep?"

Mers stayed quiet, the reason was pretty obvious, but it could be a different reason, you never know.

Mers walked to the bathroom, as Zatan hugged him from the behind, placing his hands on Mers's stomach, where their future daughter currently was, oh boy, they just couldn't wait for the big day, it wasn't very far though, just a few more weeks, that looked like years...

" Dude, let her be, I know you can sleep well with her kicking like that, you always do. " 

"It's annoying, though..." Mers walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

He opened the small cabinet, retrieving his toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste. Out of curiosity, Mers decided to read the toothpaste's label.

"Maximum shine 24 Hours, artificial cherry flavor."

"...Cherry?" Cherry, that was what attracted Mers's attention, Sweet-tasted toothpaste wasn't very common these days, 

It smelled pretty good...Mesu poured some on his toothbrush, then some water and started to brush his teeth.  
The taste was so...Good? Mesu felt like keeping it there forever, maybe even swallowing it, he kept doing it for about 3 minutes, when Zatan finally knocked on the door.

"Hey, you good there?"

"...Mhm!" Mesu quickly spitted out the paste in his mouth, and cleaned the rest with water.

...That flavor though, it was so...Sweet...Sweetness was one of Mesu's weaknesses, literally every time they went to the supermarket and passed through the candy section, Mesu just wouldn't stop begging for at least some gummies, Zatan mostly would just say no, but sometimes he'd just had to give up. That was a good training though, imagine all of the "Nos" he'd have to give to his daughter...To his daughter's...Boyfriends.

After a few hours, oh boy, here comes the craving...A very strange one...  
Zatan and Mesu were layed down on the couch watching TV, untill an ad came by, just one more of those toothpaste and toothbrush Ads.

"Ugh, here, let's just watch something else, yeah?" Zatan said, but when he was about to change the channel, Mesu said:

"...Za, can I have something?"

"Sure, what?"

"...You know that new toothpaste you bought?"

"Mhm?"

"...Can you give it to me?"

"Uh...Sure?" Zatan looked at Mers with a puzzled face, why would he want toothpaste? Meh, pregnancy stuff that he'll probably never understand. Zatan went to the bathroom and returned with the small tube of toothpaste.

"Thanks, dude." 

"Why do you want it, anyway? Just curious..."

Mesu slowly started to open the tube's lid, and putting it in his mouth.

"T...T-Tasty..."

Zatan immediately pulled the tube away from Mesu's mouth.

"Are you fucking CRAZY?! TOOTHPASTE IN HIGH QUANTITIES IS DANGEROUS! Especially in your situation." Zatan yelled. "I understand that it's just one more of your cravings, but that's too much, dude."

" Y-You don't understand! It's just...So tasty..." Mesu made a cute face.

Zatan stayed quiet for a few seconds, then he answered.

"...Fine, but just a little bit more."

Hours passed, Mesu ended up eating about 1/4 of the tube, untill Zatan just pulled the toothpaste out of his mouth again, damn, Mesu really wanted to eat the whole thing.

Mesu went to bed earlier than usual, claiming to be very, veeeery tired, of course that was pretty suspicious, as Zatan was the always the first one to go to bed. Zatan followed him to their bedroom, Mesu was rolled up on their bed, massaging his stomach, and making slight humming sounds, apparently, the toothpaste gave him a pretty bad stomach ache.

Zatan layed down right behind him, and started to rub his husband's belly.

"...You were right. " Mesu said in a lower tone.

"Hm?"

"I said you were right about eating toothpaste...Go ahead, say it."

"...I was right."

Mesu gave a "Hmph" in response.

"Our little girl didn't like it, huh?" Zatan said, laughing.

"Ah shut up." 

"Tsk, you're mad now? Heh..."

Mesu turned around. "Yes, I am..."

They'd both hold hands on Mesu's stomach, that seemed like a good way to end the day.

" This is going to be a funny story to tell her. " Zatan said.

"Y-You're not telling her this!" Mesu felt embarassed.

"Mwah, trust me, it'll be hilarious!" Zatan kissed Mesu on the forehead, with that, they fell asleep.  
Now that was a crazy day.


End file.
